Familial Moments and Homework Help
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Family was important. Sometimes they all forgot about that when they were sitting together in the house and watching TV, quoting old black and white shows, laughing like they were high. It's like they say: Home is where the heart is. A short one-shot for Ichigo's birthday and XSatsujinX, Characters listed in order of appearance.


Ichigo sat on the couch, Yuzu snuggled into his side as they watched television, mugs of hot chocolate on the table before them and the fluffy blanket Yuzu adored spread across their feet. She giggled at something someone said on the show, the next part making them both quote the actor as he walked in through the front door.

_"Lucy! I'm home~!"_

After that, they giggled and pushed at each other playfully, grinning stupidly.

"Ichi-nii! You dork!" Yuzu said, playfully smacking a pillow into his chest.

"Yuzu! You're a dork, too!" He returned, grinning down at her. Oh, God, he loved moments like these. Ones where he could sit on the couch with his sisters and watch television. Yuzu giggled again, turning back to the screen and resting her head on her brother's arm, comfortable and content.

"What're you two doing?"

They looked over the back of the couch at Karin and spoke in unison. "Watching TV."

"Stop that. Only Yuzu and I can do the whole speaking in unison crap."

"Awww! Karin! You're no fun!" Yuzu said, pouting at her sister.

"You know we're the only ones who do that. Why change it?"

"Because it's Ichi-nii. And he's spending time with me. He promised yesterday." Ichigo started to tongue his snake bite piercings at that, a silent yawn leaving him.

"After this, Karin, we'll watch something you wanna watch, okay?" Karin scowled and thought about his offer. Do homework or binge on TV and rough housing?

"I will take you up on that offer, Ichi-nii! If you cook dinner. Let Yuzu have a break." Yuzu started to protest, her brother silencing her with a hand over her mouth.

"She's right, Yuu. Lemme cook dinner tonight. You just chill out and relax!"

Yuzu nodded and hummed, patting the couch beside her as she spoke to Karin. "Join us, please~!"

Karin sighed and joined them, flopping down heavily and a small smile on her face. "For an hour or so, okay? I still have to do my homework!"

"Karin!" Her other siblings shouted, startling her a bit. "Homework, grab it and come back to the couch, we'll help." Ichigo offered, Karin groaning loudly.

"No fair! But fiiiineee!" She marched upstairs and thumped around for a few minutes, coming down with her bag in hand. "Ugggggggghhh! No homework!"

"Yes, homewooooork!" Ichigo said, smiling a little himself before nudging Yuzu towards the other arm and allowing Karin to sit between them. "Let's start with your math and work our way towards the easy stuff, okay?"

"Sure, Ichi-nii." She muttered, pulling out the papers and book relating to her math work, scowl on her face as she started with the easiest problems first, her brother jumping in every so often to correct a mistake or aid her need for an answer.

Yuzu managed to sneak off during their work and started a nice dinner, nothing to large or small for their family, a little of everything of their favorite meals out and set on the table.

"Dinner~!" She sing-sang, plates out and forks with knives set on napkins to show that it was really ready.

No one protested, since Ichigo and Karin were to busy with homework to help, Yuzu sneaking off like the motherly figure she was to cook with stealth. Isshin joined them as they all took their seats, grabbing his and starting conversation up with "How was everyone's day?"

Conversation flowed, laughter sang, and voices rang through out the room, everyone giggling or smiling at something, Ichigo watching with a smile. He was a happy fellow right now and nothing would change that at this point.

* * *

**A/N: **This is for both Ichigo's birthday, which is July 15th and my friend, ~XSatsujinX over on dA because I used a couple elements from our roleplay in the story, such as the snake bite piercings. Is anyone else happy about the C&P feature when uploading a story, I know I am because I can open the dA version and just copy/paste the text from there to here. Thank you, FFN, for doing something useful!


End file.
